Love? Or Disasster?
by SE Cullen
Summary: This is my first story..Inuyasha a hott hanyou in the force needs a partner..Kagome signs in the force with a dark past.. Inuyasha finds out that Kagome will be his partner and trys to dig him self into her life...but the question is will she?


**Love? Or Disasster?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and gang.. but I wish I do tear TT**

Summery: Inuyasha a hott hanyou in the force needs a partner..so his captain Kaede brings in a girl named Kagome. When Sango hears this she already knows why shes coming and tells everyone that she has a dark past.. Inuyasha finds out that Kagome will be his partner and trys to dig him self into her life...but the question is will she?

_talking_ thinking

**_talking_ **falsh back

"taking" talking..XD

scene chances

**Chapter 1: The New Partner**

**Flashback**

_**"Mommy when are we getting there?" asked a five year old girl with raven darn hair with blue/grey eyes staring up at her mother. "Don't worry hunny we are almost there" she replied. "YAY!!.. We are goin to visit gramps Kikyou!!" You see this girl is named Kagome Higurashi she has a twin sister named Kikyou Higurashi, the family decided to go on a vacation. The mothers name is Tasaki Higurashi and the father is Kenshin ( haha..srry didn't know wat name to put XD) they live in a shrine in Tokyo Japan. " Mommy can we listen to music?" as Kagome looked curiosly at the radio. "Of course hunny" As her mother was changing the station her father sitting in the passenger seat woke up with a blair of a horn. "TASAKI WATCH OUT!!" he yelled. Kagome and Kikyou screamed and the only thing that Kagome heard was screeching... End Flashback**_

15 Years Later

A red Lexus FL-A was speeding down the road. The owner of the car was Inuyasha, a 21year old silver-haired hanyou with one of the most goldest eyes ever..(getting carried away here ) he was the hottest thing to hit the streets..except for his brother but we are not talkin about him. Inuyasha was driving down to the Tokyo Police Force( didn't know the name) even though his parents left him and his brother money he wanted a jobb. Parking his car and setting the alarm he headed to the entrance. "Hey Inuyahsa!" said a man with black/brown hair tied to the nape of his neck his name Miroku. He had violet eyes and a charming smile. BUT we all now not to job a book by his cover..."PERVERT!!!" ahh! the sound of a hand smaking flesh! BAM Miroku fell to the ground unconsious(spl?).

Sango a violent goddess...as Miroku puts it... turns around to talk to Inuyasha. She has long brown hair tied to the top of her head. she was wearing a black skin tight shirt and brown baggy pants. Her eyes were brown with a magenta eyeshadow. "man does he have to do that ALL the time!?" she says, she gives a warming smile to Inuyasha. "So0o what are you doing today Inuyasha?" Sango asked him. He turns around and starts to walk to his desk, "Oh, I came to see if I have a case!", like Miroku and Sango are partners, Inuyasha doesn't have a partner in 'crime' as you can put it. He is very arrogant to talk to and ever partner he had was led to a.."I QUIT!".. so0o now Inuyasha works alone. RING RING Inuyasha picks up his phone "Inuyasha at your service!" he says "Get to my office NOW!", that was the captain of the hole force. Kaede Yoshi. He hangs up and starts to walk to the captains office. "UH OH what did you do Inuyasha?" asked Miroku "I didn't do anything!" _that I can think of!? he thought. _As he walks to the captains he thinks if what he has done.._hmm maybe its because I ate her donut and coffee?..no thats it that was Miroku.. OHH it must be about me scraching her car..yes that must be it..but I said that I would fix it.._

As he reached for the captains office door..a man in black (hehe XD) opened it.. Inuyasha looks around and sees a girl about 20 sitting in front of the captain.

"Inuyasha sit" He plopped to the chair and started to whin.."Keade I didnt mean to scratch the car it was a.." he could talk because he saw the girl staring at him. All he ould think about was how beautiful she was..well he didn't use the word beautiful.._MAN!!!is she HOTT! that figure her long shapy legs perfect tan mmmmm YUM!! _but what he was curious about was that her eyes..they didn't have any emotion to it.._Whats upp wit her she looks like a zombie with her eyes like that. _clears thoart "Inuyasha stop staring at her and listen..!!!" Keade said. "Inuyasha I know that you don't have a partner so0o meet Kagome ypur new partner" Inuyasha turns to Kagome and says "Welcome to the force.."_ I wonder why she is like that..well I am going to find out if it kills me.._

**Well that is it for the first chapter and I noe its short but PLZZ!! dont kill me this is my first fic.. If you have anything to say plz tell me I want to noe how it is going so0o far..even tho its the first chap ANYHOW!!! plz review and if can HELP ME!!!! with any ideas THX A BUNCH LUV YA!!!**

**brazilianchicka **♥


End file.
